fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 10: Festival Mission
Mario Party 10: Festivial Mission known as Mario Party 10 x 10 '''in Japan is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch and it is the eleventh home console Mario Party game. Unlike other installments, this installment is a remake of the 10th game in the series. While it keeps the same modes from the Wii U version, the game adds more content like more minigame modes, more minigames and even a new party mode, replacing Amiibo Party. This new mode takes the old gameplay formula seen in all installments until Mario Party 8 and Mario Party DS. As such, all players will be able to move on their own, playing along with the gimmicks of the boards in order to get the most Stars and win. Gameplay Mario Party 10 x 10 uses the board elements from Mario Party 9 and mixes them with the board elements from the previous Mario Party instalments. Game Modes '''Story Mode A single player mode that follows the game's storyline. The player is put through the five main boards of the game. CPU difficulty will increase as the player progresses, and the game can be saved at any time. Party Mode This mode is similar to Mario Party 9, where the characters have to get to the end of the path with the most Mini Stars. Characters move around in vehicles taking turns being the captain and rolling the dice. The are thus returning from Mario Party 9. A brand new feature is that Bowser is locked in a handheld Nintendo Switch with locks. After a minigame is played the corresponding lock will be unlocked. There are twelve locks instead of six. After the last lock is broken Bowser will add a lot of Bowser spaces on the board. Also, item shops return, this time in the form of Toad Houses where a dice block is given to all players. All players are required to use the Joycons in multiplayer mdoe, while the single player is has the option of using a Nintendo Switch in Handheld mode only. * Battle Royale or Team Battle: Players can either pit against each other or form teams of two against each other. * Bonus Stars: Players can toggle Bonus Stars on and off. If they are on, three Bonus Stars are rewarded at the end of the match. If not, players do not receive Bonus Stars. The Bonus Stars available are the following: * Mini-Game Star: Most Mini Stars earned in mini-games. * Block Star: Most special Dice Blocks used . * Event Star: Most ? Spaces landed on. * Mini-game sets: Players can decide if they can play with all mini-games or with pre-determined set to play with in accordance to their categories. The following options are all, easy, action, hard, or weird mini-games. Retro Party The old board gameplay is reintroduced in order to continue following that tradition. It takes the social, strategic gameplay in which everyone travels on their own across the different seven boards in search of Stars, by rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1 to 10 and moving around spaces that can either help or hinder the players. Players have the power to play on 9 different boards from the past Mario Party games prior to 9. Before any game is started, players can adjust various settings, which are the following: *Battle Royale: The free-for-all party mode. 4 players choose their characters and compete to see who is the superstar. *Tag Battle: The teams party mode. Here, 2 players team up against another 2 to see who is the superstar team. Teams still play separately, though. Most minigames played are 2 vs 2 minigames. *Duel Battle: The duel party mode. This mode is for only 2 players, but it still plays similarly to Battle Royale. Only Duel minigames can be played. *Partner Battle: Returning from Mario Party 7, this mode is similar to tag battle, but teams play united and it allows up to 8 players to join the fun in the form of 4 teams of 2. Unlike in Mario Party 7, players can play with separated controllers and only 8-player minigames can be played in this party mode. *Turns: The number of turns that the game takes to be finished can be set between 10 and 50 turns in 5 turn intervals. *Rules: Players can play in Battle Royale, where four players compete in a free-for-all, Tag Battle, where four players split into two teams, and 4-Team Battle where eight players divide into four teams. Whenever players are in teams, coins, Stars, and Orbs are shared with a teammate. *Bonus Stars: Players can either opt for receiver three Bonus Stars awarded at the end of the game or not. The three Bonus Stars are randomly awarded for six of the following achievements: *Minigame Star: Most coins earned in minigames. *Action Star: Most Green Spaces landed on. *Orb Star: Most Orbs used. *Shopping Star: Most coins used to buy Orbs. *Red Star: Most Red Spaces landed on. *Running Star: Most spaces walked over in total. *Minigame Sets: By default, all available minigames are played. Players can restrict the minigames to only being Easy games, Action games, Hard games, or Weird games. In PAL regions, they are known as Family games, Action games, Technical games, or Bizarre games respectively. After these settings are confirmed and the number of players selected, players choose their characters. If there are not enough players, CPU players can be chosen to fill up extra slots; players can adjust CPU player difficulty from Weak, Normal, Hard, or the unlockable Dangerous difficulty. Players can then adjust the number of Stars a team or a player can start with with the Handicap feature to give an advantage; up to nine Stars can be initially given. Once these settings are all set, the game can be started. Minigame Mode A mode where the player can play a selection of special games that weren't in the Wii U version, Coin Challenge is also in this mode. Can be played with other players or CPUs. There are 8 games available for this mode *Free Play A mode to play minigames freely, without worrying about the competition. This mode appears in both Mario Party and Bowser Party. *Coin Challenge Four characters play minigames and win coins according to their ranking in the minigames. After three, five, or seven minigames, the character with the most coins is declared the winner. *Minigame Tournament A tournament by rounds where eight characters participate. Each round is a minigame, and characters who remain 1st and 2nd in the minigames make it to the next round. The final round is a head-to-head battle and the winner of the round claims tournament victory. *Bowser Challenge Play all ten Bowser minigames as Bowser, trying to take the highest quantity of hearts, including making as much knockouts as possible. After all the minigames are done, Bowser Jr. assesses Bowser. *Rocket Rascals The players must win minigames to acquire and place bridge pieces on the square 5x5 grid. The first to make a path from their corner of the grid to the rocket with the bridge parts is the winner. If multiple players have paths to the rocket made at the same time by a third party, the players roll Dice Blocks to decide who actually wins, the highest roller winning. If one of the multiple players finished the bridge, then the one who did wins without a Dice Block roll. Additionally, the game will end without a winner if 20 turns pass without anyone making a route to the rocket. *Step It Up The aim of this challenge is to see who can be the first to win 3, 5 or 7 minigames, depending on the options chosen, and after each minigame played the characters who win the minigame get to climb one step of the staircase. The first player to win 3, 5, or 7 minigames wins the mode. *Piranha Poppers: This mode has the four players, using four Potted Piranhas to reach the top of a coliseum, there are obstacles in their way, which are different types of Minigames. If one of the players reach the top, then they win. *Boss Banter: Players must fight the game's bosses in a score chalange. The highest score the player gets is based off of the amount of times he/she has damaged the boss. 'Minigame Types' *Free For All: *Pair: *Captain: *Duel: *Battle: *Bowser Junior: *Diddy Kong: *Bonus: *Boss: *Baddie Battle: Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Party (series)